Undecided
by s.k.reload
Summary: Izaya accidentally stumbles across Shizuo's sister during a job. What interesting events will lead out of this unexpected encounter? (This fic is basically a mix of many genres, thus the title "undecided". Be prepared for anything to happen!) Shizaya yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Izaya's POV**

I found the girl on a wintery day.

Heavy snow was falling, and no one else was about, so I was surprised to see such a young girl out by herself. She was well dressed in a plaid dress and heavy coat; she's probably from some rich family and got lost.

I shivered a bit in the harsh wind. I was only out here because of an important business trip, and I would rather spend the time at home reading the gossip columns, but I don't want to anger Shiki-san. Plus, the payment is four times what I usually get, so I'm satisfied. At least I'm well payed, if not comfortable.

"Sir. Hello, sir."

I turn around in confusion. I had never been called "Sir" before.

The girl was staring at me with wide golden eyes. Chocolate brown hair framed her pointy face. She didn't look the least bit frightened when I pulled my switchblade from my furry jacket, and didn't even bat an eyelash as I flipped it open with a menacing metallic sound.

"Sir, please. Stop that. It's annoying."

Her voice was calm as well. It sounded like honey, sweet and warm. I couldn't help but feel some kind of affection for her. Not the "love" kind of affection, of course. We were both stuck in this terrible weather, and she was probably lost. Who was I to deny help to one of my precious humans?

"What is it, dear?" I smirk and ask as gently as I can. Or at least as gently as a mafia affiliated informant could manage.

"You shouldn't be so open minded, sir. Your brains might fall out."

I stare funnily at her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Did she just say that my brains might fall out if I was too open minded? Well. That was... unexpected.

"Eat a waffle, sir. You can't be miserable if you eat a waffle."

"What?"

Okay. So now she wants me to eat a waffle because I look... miserable?

I like this kid. She's the only one that has made me this confused since last April, when a vending machine hit me in the head and I got a pretty serious concussion. Guess who caused that?

"Hey, kid. What's your business out here?" I ask, curious about this strange girl.

"I'm looking for my brother, sir."

"Well, you're in luck!" I say happily. "I'm an informant, and I know everyone in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku!"

"Can you help me find him, sir?"

"Sure~! What's his name? I'll give you his address. You can take a taxi there. Do you have money?"

She pulls out a fistful of green bills from her fur coat.

I examine them closely.

"These are American dollars, silly. They aren't gonna do you any good here in Japan," I laugh, stuffing some yen into her gloved hand. "Now tell me, who are you looking for?"

"You are looking for his full name, sir?"

"Yep." I nod. "I'm not god, you know. I still need a name to find someone."

"My brother's name is Heiwajima Shizuo."

* * *

**People~ Please don't be mad at me (OAO) I know this is a short chapter but I felt it was appropriate for me to stop here... This fic will probably have chapters with really unpredictable lengths, so bear with me.**

**Peace,  
SKR**


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya's POV

I approve of this girl's abilities. She has managed to confuse me not, twice, but three times in the last five minutes.

But I was shocked.

How could this sorta crazy and gentle looking girl be _related_, of all things, to Heiwajima Shizuo?

But if I looked closely, I could see a resemblance. These two both had brown hair (but Shizu-chan has dyed his blond), they were both unpredictable and confusing, and they had the same warm, golden eyes. The only problem here was that I promised to tell her where Shizu-chan lived, and I didn't know that.

Yes, the informant doesn't know where the monster lives. Be terrified. The world is ending.

I have no idea how I don't have his address, but exceptions exist, don't they?

I turn toward the girl. I'm going to be in big trouble if she gets mad. She was my only friend and companion in this unrelenting snowstorm, and if she got mad and walked away, I would be all alone.

"Um... I'm afraid I don't have his address." I say guiltily.

"Sir, you're a liar."

"No! I just... happened to not have his address. Do you hate me now?"

"No, sir. I don't hate you, I just don't like the fact that you exist."

I would've laughed at that if I wan't going to do something stupid. And I was going to do it for friendship, of all things.

I took a deep breath and said: "I'll call him for you."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"I would like that, sir. Thank you." She waved a pink i-phone at me. "My phone is out of batteries."

I smiled at her nervously and dialed the number marked: Shizu-chan.

The dial tone went on for several seconds before a rough voice answered. Shizu-chan sounded like he was in a bad mood, and I really didn't want to break the news to him when he was in that sort of mood... but I did tell the girl I was going to help.

"Hello~ Shizu-chan," I said in the most cheerful way I could.

"What the fuck are you calling me for, flea?"

"Let me tell you something before you attempt to murder me over the phone," I said, smirking a bit. The girl just stayed silent.

"..."

"I have your sister here with me. She's lost."

"Shit. Where are you?"

"I offered to take her over to your place," I grin, relishing the fact that I would finally get Shizuo's address.

"... okay. I'll give you directions to my house, but don't you dare do anything shady with that."

He gave me simple directions to a set of condominiums in downtown Ikebukuro, then asked to speak with his sister. I agreed, handing the phone to the girl. They conversed in english for a bit, then the girl handed the phone back to me.

"Brother wishes to speak with you, sir."

"Shizu-chan? Is there something wrong?" I ask, accepting the phone gingerly.

"Thanks... for taking care of my sis"

My mind blanked for a bit. Was Shizuo, my worst enemy, actually thanking me? Well, the fact that I saved his sister from freezing to death factors in, but... this was still quite unexpected.

Despite being outside in the cold affecting my mood, I blushed a tiny bit, feeling heat rush to my face.

"It's nothing. I'll bring her over right now, if you're available. I still have some business to take care of, so I would prefer to drop her off at your place as soon as possible," I say, muffling the emotions seeping into my voice under a warm scarf.

"Sure. See you later," Shizuo says. Then he hangs up.

* * *

**Seeeeeee guys? Wasn't this chapter just that bit longer? The next chapter will be set in Shizuo's apartment! w I'm having such a hard time deciding what it should look like... but I'm sure it'll come to me sometime, so expect a late update. Sorry! Oh right! I also need a name for Shizuo's sister. Please review what her name should be!**

**Peace  
SKR**


End file.
